Last of the Things
by Nepolski
Summary: Nobody knew what really happened to the amiable young Gryffindor boy, why he went missing or why anybody would want to harm him. But there was once a time someone did know, but that memory was obliterated when Bellatrix had the chance to do so.


**I do NOT own **_**Harry Potter**_** last time I checked. Maybe I should check agai—Nope, still no.**

**Just a very short One-shot. Just came to me suddenly. Was supposed to be a different Harry Potter fanfic (James S.P. /OC) but I don't know it ended up like this… but this is good, I think? Honestly my first try at a One-shot. Tell me if I did good, will you? Review!**

It was 3 o' clock in the morning and the sky was covered in a thick black cloth that only showed one moon and the hundreds of stars. Under the innumerable stars was the silent castle of Hogwarts that glistened mystically under the moonlight. Inside the large, towering castle were Hogwarts' countless students that rested in their beds fast asleep, but not all students though—there was one person at Hogwarts who didn't qualify in the group 'fast asleep', in fact she couldn't be any more awake. She was Bellatrix Black; the Slytherin 6th year that almost everyone feared. Why? Because her glare sent terrifying chills down even an adult's spine; her words came out harsh and ruthless; she was easily angered and was perilous to be around with. No one really spoke to her; no one dared to. And so sometimes she just strolls the Hogwarts grounds alone when there is no one to look at her in fear or run away; where it's just her and the hush, eerie silence. It's not that she didn't like being feared; she actually loved the power she held, but there are times you just want to be alone.

While she strolled around, thinking, she suddenly heard a twig break which broke her meditation. At once her wand was in her hand and directed to where the sound came from, which was the edge of the thick, shadowy forest that resided next to Hogwarts. Then there was a gasp that was so silent it was unnatural that Bellatrix heard it and she gripped her wand even tighter.

"Come out here right now before I blast the whole forest apart!" her voice was high and had a hint of hysteria.

She regretted her threat when she saw who came out of the shrubs.

_Dominic Williams_

She felt her clutch falter but she kept as steady as possible.

"It's okay, Bella," he said his arms at either side of him.

She hissed at the use of her nickname.

"Do explain what you're doing here, _Williams_," she said acidly.

"Just having a late night walk around the school," he said innocently.

"_Liar_." Short sparks flew out of her wand.

"Alright, alright," he stepped back a bit. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Really now, _mudblood_?" she said in fake astonishment. _Mudblood,_ she told herself over and over again in her mind, He_ is a mudblood_.

"You know that has no effect on me," he said nonchalantly. Though he was a mudblood, he seemed to be the one least afraid of her.

Dominic, his golden hair with dark streaks gleaming magnificently under the moon, took small, steady steps toward Bellatrix. Bellatrix was having small debates in her head whether to move away, stay in place or maybe even go closer.

Bellatrix heaved a deep sigh before speaking. "What is it you want to talk about?" she said but failed to keep her acidic tone.

She watched he stroked his hair then hid his hands in his pockets. "Bella, about yesterday—"

"Stop—Calling—Me—_Bella_!" She thundered closer to him but he stood in place.

"I'm sorry about yesterday," he said forcibly.

"But you didn't do anything," the words flew out of Bellatrix's mouth.

"I didn't," he agreed. "But I thought it was proper to apologize."

Bellatrix, in order to regain her mean composure, snorted, "What good would an apology do for me?"

He looked up at her then shrugged like his life wasn't at stake. Dominic just didn't believe Bellatrix would do that to someone, especially him. It irritated her that she did not scare him when she was a Pureblood and he was a filthy creature of mud, it was as if he had forgotten all about that fact. But, ironically, it was really _her_ who kept forgetting what _he_ was.

Yesterday, she remembered, they were paired to duel, but she somehow lost her concentration and he had managed to knock her back. Normally, she would have been bloodthirsty and he would not be standing in front of her right now, but she couldn't find it in herself. Of course people started spreading rumors about the abnormal event of Bellatrix showing no sign of hysteria or aggravation towards, and only towards, Dominic Williams after he had just practically guaranteed death. What if such stories reach her parents? Bellatrix immediately sent out threats and glares in hopes of ending such gossips but was, surprisingly, unsuccessful.

She could clearly remember screaming uncontrollably at herself after for making such a blunder. She could just feel the pure and intense fury pulse in her and made her want to burst inside. She couldn't take it. She couldn't take him. The madness just a simple, Muggle-born boy could do to a hot-headed, enraged pureblooded girl—it was an intolerable feeling in the girl's part. She would constantly tell herself nonstop to not care and get on with life the way she was intended to, but he just had to exist.

She was taught since birth that mudbloods are nothing but scum. If her family found out her feelings, even if she tried to deny and destroy them as much as she possibly could, they would most likely disown her and leave her on the streets with mudbloods. The very thought of such consequence made her grasp her wand so hard she wouldn't be surprised if it broke.

How easy it would be to blast him off the face of the earth with him standing unguarded in a dark, lonely place with no witnesses and to just rid all her problems; he was a mudblood anyway so it wouldn't be that hard. But instead she did probably the opposite; she dropped her wand.

Before she knew it he had walked up to her and took her lips into his. His hand cupped her cheek and she slowly sunk into him. She already knew she had committed the biggest mistake of her life but she knew she couldn't do anything anymore; it was already happening. So before she could feel completely guilty and angry, she just went along with it. She felt tremendously horrid. Of all the anger she had ever felt she had never felt this much. It wasn't anger for Dominic—she actually did not know whom it was directed to (maybe herself).

How she wanted to pull off her own hair (but instead she pulled herself closer to him); how she wanted to throw herself off the Astronomy Tower (but she threw her arms around him instead); how she hated what she was doing right now (but she loved it at the same time). Dominic sensed her anger from her stiff hands but her lips were saying otherwise. The hand that was on her cheek felt a drop of liquid fall onto his forehand, this told Dominic that she was crying. This only made him pull her closer to himself; he could feel the pounding of her heart intensify his own heart as they stayed there body to body. Her being softened and she took his hand as she cried onto him. It was when she entwined her fingers with his was he certain that she loved him back and she was genuinely happy. He stroked her beautiful black hair and held her ever so near; but little did he know that it would the very last thing he ever did before he went missing right after.


End file.
